Heridas
by AnyKawaii
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en una relación cuando crees que tu pareja aún no olvida a la persona que fue el amor de su vida?. ¿Es el fin para mí, Miyagi? EPÍLOGO UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ :3  
_Para quien se dé el trabajito de leer estas líneas:_  
Tenía esta historia escrita (sin terminar), y decidí que era hora de que fuera presentada al mundo y expuesta a las críticas y opiniones de las demás personas. Espero que les guste.  
La pareja que hacen Miyagi y Shinobu me gusta mucho, pero siempre me pregunté _que es lo que pensaría Shinobu _sobre la relación, a pesar de verse tan molesto siempre (sabemos que es muy sensible aún así xD), y qué pasaría si Miyagi _no hubiera dejado de amar a su sensei_. Así es como surgió este fic, además de mi gusto por el angst y hacer sufrir a los personajes en sus mentes (no sé si entenderéis, eso de crearse ellos mismos tremendos problemones...). Bueno, de eso, y de haber estado un mes de viaje, sin cable, pc y sin yaoi...

Algunas recomendaciones:

-Cuando vean un **MxS**, significa que ha pasado algo de tiempo entre el párrafo de arriba y el de abajo.  
-El prólogo es un POV de Miyagi, y el capítulo 1, de Shinobu.  
-En esta historia, jugaré con ambos POV, espero no quedar muy OOC y que lo disfruten.

* * *

___****_

_****_

**Prólogo**

_Es de mañana otra vez. Ahhh~ me pregunto que habrá para desayunar._

_-Miyagi! ¡El desayuno!-.  
__Oh, para que pregunto. Es de nuevo la varonil comida de mi (recién descubierto nada varonil y mas encima llorón) terrorista. Así que con resignación me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, donde está él esperándome.  
-Buenos días- dice.  
__-Buenos días- susurro sensualmente en su oído. Hmmm… creo que se ha ruborizado.  
_

_-Eh… vamos a comer- dice mientras me da la espalda. Nunca me muestra las emociones que surcan su rostro cuando yo estoy cerca. Eso… me molesta un poco._

**__******

**Cap.1**

-Ah…sen-sei-  
Finjo que no he escuchado nada. Siempre lo hago.  
-Uhm…Mi-Miyagi!-.  
Me recuesto en su pecho y dejo que sus brazos me envuelvan. ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido lo mismo? Desde la primera vez, él siempre ha dicho su nombre en la parte más importante. Y yo le hago creer que no escucho lo que dice.  
Ya son casi once meses desde que ambos tenemos ese tipo de relación. Al principio, era tan feliz…todo me parecía perfecto. Había luchado tanto por él que cuando me aceptó, fue la más grande alegría en mi vida. Pero…

-Hey, Shinobu.-  
-Huh? Qué sucede?- me giro un poco para mirarlo.  
-Nada, sólo quería saber si estabas despierto. Duérmete ya!-.  
-Uh..no me trates como un niño-.  
-Entonces a dormir-.  
-Hn-.

Así es siempre luego de dormir juntos. Hasta ahora…él no ha dicho que me ama. Ni que me quiere. Creo… que sólo está conmigo porque yo se lo impongo. Porque soy un fastidio, rondándolo siempre. Pero yo…de verdad lo amo. Lo amo tanto que me duele en lo más hondo que no diga mi nombre sino otro cuando nos entregamos. Me duele el no recibir respuesta a mis te amo. _Pero lo que más me duele…es que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.  
_  
Me levanto cuidadosamente para no despertarte, y voy hacia la ventana de la sala. De pie, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Qué hermoso es en esta época del año… Salgo al balcón, necesito algo de aire. Pero cierro las cortinas antes, no quiero que me veas aquí por si por una vez te despiertas dándote cuenta que no estoy entre tus brazos y te levantas a buscarme.  
Y entonces me derrumbo. Las lágrimas caen sin que yo pueda detenerlas. Caen infinitamente, y no me importa el frío, porque el que tengo dentro es más intenso. Lloro por ti, porque tú no tienes la culpa de que yo te ame tanto. Desde el principio supe que no era tu obligación corresponderme. Fue mi culpa por aceptar esto sabiendo que tú no sentías lo mismo ni algo parecido hacia mí. Lloro porque duele saber que tú aún amas a otra persona…

**MxS**

Abro los ojos, creo que me quedé dormido en el balcón. Es tarde, y yo no he aparecido en tu cocina a prepararte el desayuno. Y tú no lo has notado. Ni has notado mi ausencia toda la noche. Tengo frío…y me duele un poco la cabeza también. Creo que me enfermaré por estar aquí, pero no me importa. Quiero saber qué es lo que haces en un día como hoy, que es tan especial para ti. Lo sé porque lo ví marcado en tu calendario.

**MxS**

Hum…ya es hora del almuerzo. ¿Regresarás esperando que esté aquí preparándote algo? ¿Irás a buscarme a algún lado?.

**MxS**

Me he quedado dormido otra vez. Oh, ya es hora de la cena… Escucho tus llaves, por fin has llegado.  
Veo por una rendija entre las cortinas. Te veo sacando una cerveza y sentándote en el sillón. Tienes esa foto entre las manos.  
Y vas tomando de la lata de cerveza mientras la miras fijamente. Me duele. Me duele saber que no he podido hacer que me ames a mí y que olvides tu amor por ella. La amas pero estás conmigo. Piensas en ella cuando estás conmigo, y la sientes a ella cuando finges sentir conmigo…  
Otra vez estoy llorando, maldición. Pero tú no lo notas porque no has sabido nada de mí en todo el día. El frío está haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por tu camisa, que apenas me llega hasta las rodillas. Pero tú estás haciendo estragos en mi corazón.

Sigues ahí, sentado, Y te levantas sólo para tirar la lata vacía de cerveza. Y sigues mirando la foto.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.  
N.A: Junjou no me pertenece, de ser así habría más lemon en el anime y se verían superescenas *¬*. Ah, está de más decir que este fic es sin ánimo de lucro y blablabla.

Este capítulo es Shinobu's POV, y lo que está en cursiva son sus pensamientos. Espero que os guste.

**

* * *

**

**Cap.2**

-¿Cómo está él, doctor?-_Escucho una voz, creo que es mi hermana. Esperen. ¿Doctor? Abro los ojos y echo un vistazo. Ya veo…estoy en un cuarto de hospital_.  
-Pues…sigue con la presión irregular, a decir verdad. Pero está algo más estable.-contesta el doctor.

_¿Qué día es?_ _He perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo._

-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- _¿Eres tú, Miyagi?_  
-Claro, adelante-.

_Cierro los ojos otra vez. Estoy muy débil para mantenerlos abiertos…y no quiero verte._

-Shinobu…-susurras.  
-No sé si debería dejarte estar aquí, Miyagi.- _Hermana?  
_- Yo…-  
-Cállate. Crees que mereces estar aquí luego de que descubrieras dos días después que Shinobu estaba en tu balcón?-

_Oh…así que recién se percató de mí luego de dos días…_

-Escucha, yo y él…-  
-Escúchame tú, Miyagi. Acepto que tú y Shinobu estén en una relación. Pero no lo apruebo. No cuando es fácil ver que sólo hay sentimientos unilaterales de amor por parte de él.-  
-…Unilaterales?-.  
-Lo amas? Siquiera lo quieres, lo aprecias un poco?-.  
-….-_No respondes…ya lo sabía.  
_-Entonces por qué aceptaste estar con él? Por qué lo ilusionas así? Sabes que él te ama…y tú solo lo hieres con esto! Míralo! Mira donde está por ti!- _Hermana…_

_Escucho sollozos…estás llorando, hermana._

-Desde hace cuánto sabes que él siente algo por mí?- preguntas.  
-Desde…desde que decidió regresar de Australia. Ahí todo encajó. Luego me di cuenta de que pude haberlo notado antes, era bastante obvio con sus reacciones. Al principio me costó…aceptar que él tenía esos sentimientos por ti…mi ex-marido…un hombre, por Dios. Pero…tan sólo verlo junto a ti me hace darme cuenta de cuánto te ama. Y de que es real. Lo conozco bastante bien para afirmar algo así.-  
-Ya veo…-  
-Por eso no quiero que lo lastimes. Si no sientes nada por él, es mejor que termines con todo esto y dejes de lastimarlo.-

_Siento un beso en mi frente y una caricia. _–Adiós-_me dices. Y luego escucho la puerta. Sólo quedamos tú y yo, Miyagi…_

…_Y tú suspiras. Vaya. Debes de estar sorprendido. En realidad yo también lo estoy. No pensé que se daría cuenta…  
__No oigo ningún ruido en la habitación, más que el de la máquina que se encarga de monitorearme. Estoy esperando algo de tu parte. Pero simplemente estás aquí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada._

-Shinobu…-dices, y siento que te acercas.  
_Entonces, ya que te has manifestado, y que me siento más fuerte (o al menos más consciente) abriré mis ojos. Quiero saber que me dirás…y quiero ver tu cara mientras lo haces. Oh, parece que te sorprendí._

-Shinobu? -

-Mhm…mi cuerpo está débil…-  
-Ah…es por el frío…y los medicamentos. Pronto estarás mejor-_dices tomando una de mis manos entre las tuyas. Pero yo no quiero esto. No quiero que actúes así por culpa. Me zafo de tu agarre y miro hacia el lado opuesto.  
_-Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero tengo algo que-  
-Entender? Qué puedes entender tú sobre cómo me siento?-

_Me miras asombrado de mis palabras y el tono de reproche en ellas. Creo que esperas que continúe, pero no lo haré. Si quieres saberlo, preguntarás.  
Luego de un breve instante de silencio, lo sueltas._

-Entonces…cómo te sientes?-  
_Te miro.  
_-Especifica-.  
-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a este incidente?- _dices mientras ruedas los ojos.  
_-Incidente? Llamas a estar a un paso de morir "incidente"?  
-Sí que estás molesto.-  
-No estoy molesto.-_te digo, y aparto la vista de ti.  
_-¿Entonces?-  
-Yo…estoy…_-cierro con fuerza los ojos. No es fácil decir esto._-¿Dónde estuviste el primer día?-pregunto.  
-Tuve que hacer algo.-  
-¿Y el segundo?-.  
-Estás evadiendo mi pregunta-_dices cerrando los ojos.  
_-Y tú no estás siendo sincero con esto.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-_abres los ojos y me miras con un claro signo de interrogación.  
_-Miyagi, tú…¿me quieres?-_pregunto. Con una pequeña parte de mí esperanzada en que tu respuesta sea sí._

_Silencio. El silencio es el que responde por ti. Como cuando ella te preguntó lo mismo._

-¿Acaso no tienes el valor de decirme que aún amas a tu sensei? -_Me duele, me duele mucho todo esto. Siento que mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas. Pero no quiero llorar. No…delante tuyo.  
No puedo ver tu reacción. Ni tu rostro.  
_-¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes decir "Shinobu, no te quiero, la amo a ella"? Vamos, dilo.-  
_Te das la vuelta y caminas en dirección a la salida._

-¡Maldición Miyagi, dí algo!- _las lágrimas empiezan a caer. -_¡¿Cómo puedes irte así simplemente? MIYAGI!

_Pero tú no volteas. Y escucho la puerta cerrarse.  
¿Este es el fin? ¿Es el fin para mí, para toda la parte de mí que te ama? Sigo llorando, como esa vez en el balcón. Pero es diferente, porque este es un llanto de despedida, Miyagi._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Un poco rápida la actualización, no? xD Aprovechando el tiempo libre... Ahora, algunas claves.

-Los "**MxS**" significan que ha pasado un intervalo de tiempo entre lo que se encuentra en la parte superior y lo que está en la inferior.  
-Este capítulo está escrito enteramente bajo el POV de Miyagi.  
-Un _Flashback_ no acaba hasta que salga _Fin del Flashback_. Si no lo ven, es por que el Flashback aún no acaba!

Junjou Romantica, y la pareja presentada aquí, Junjou Terrorist no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro, blablabla. Ya os he dicho que si me perteneciera a mí, veríamos la escena censurada entre Miyagi y Shinobu, bwahaha.

PD: Washu-chan, le atinaste. Ya tenía escrito el POV de Miyagi.

* * *

**Cap. 3**

_-Ha pasado una semana desde que Shinobu está en el hospital. En estos momentos ya deberían haberle dado de alta…pero luego sucedió…eso… no sé cuándo podrá estar de vuelta.-  
-Ya veo..Como me gustaría estar ahí, Risako. Por favor…cuídalo bien.-  
-Eso haré, papá-.  
-Bien…hasta luego. Y…mándale saludos a Shinobu de mi parte.-_

**MxS**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Miyagi?-  
-Yo…quiero verlo.-  
-La última vez que viniste, él quedó así. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él, Miyagi? ¿No que querías deshacerte de él? Pues este es el momento, él ya no está aquí.- Su labio inferior tembló un poco al pronunciar esas palabras.  
-Déjame verlo. Por favor. –  
Suspiró. –Lamentablemente no puedo negarme a que lo veas porque sé que eso es lo que él querría. Pasa.-

_No creo que quieras verme, pero…_

Cierro la puerta, y recién te observo. También tú me miras, pero siento que no me ves realmente. Tus ojos…han perdido su brillo. Tu expresión es neutra…diferente a todas las que he visto en tu rostro. Es…como si no estuvieras aquí.

-Shinobu…-me siento en una silla junto a ti. Tú permaneces sentado mirándome inexpresivamente.- Shinobu, yo…- ¡Maldición! Es mi culpa, es culpa mía que estés así. Porque nunca te dije la verdad, y no me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo. –Regresa, por favor…-digo, y escondo mi cara en tu regazo. No hay reacción de tu parte.

_Flashback_

-Mi-Miyagi!-.  
Adoro ver tu carita sonrojada cuando llegas a ese punto. Te ves irresistible e inocente así. Te acomodas en mi pecho, y mis brazos automáticamente te envuelven de manera protectora. Siempre es así al terminar, y siempre noto como te aferras a mí como si tuvieras miedo de perderme. Pero creo que lo haces inconscientemente.

-Hey Shinobu…-Tal vez sea el momento de decírtelo.  
-Huh, ¿qué sucede?- dices mientras giras un poco para mirar mi rostro.

Tal vez no…esperaré hasta que logres mostrarme más emociones. Siempre frunces el ceño…quiero que seas conmigo como eres con los demás. Cuando dices que me amas, son pocas las veces las que puedo ver tu rostro. Generalmente escondes tus sonrojos de mí.

-Nada…solo quería saber si estabas despierto. ¡Duérmete ya!-.  
-Uh, no me trates como un niño.- Veo como casi se forma un infantil puchero en tu rostro, que se transforma incluso antes de haber sido realizado en un ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué, Shinobu?  
-Entonces a dormir.- Al menos así veré una expresión tranquila…

**MxS**

-Estoy en casa…- ¿Huh? ¿Acaso no habrá vuelto?- Oi, ¡Shinobu!- No hay respuesta. –Shinobu, ¿estás aquí?- Silencio…creo que no ha regresado todavía…Es raro que no se haya comunicado conmigo…generalmente llama si es que no va a venir. En fin, creo que iré a descansar un poco.  
Llego a mi habitación y me siento a un lado de la cama. Lo quiera aceptar o no, estoy algo preocupado por ese mocoso. Mi mirada vaga por el suelo, y es ahí cuando lo veo. Sus pantalones, su camisa, toda su ropa debajo de mi cama .La ropa que llevó la última vez que lo vi. ¿Podría haberse puesto algo mío y haber salido con eso? No lo creo…siempre se va con la misma ropa con la que viene. Esperen…un momento. Si no tiene su ropa ni la mía puesta…entonces no ha salido del departamento. ¿Pero dónde está? ¿Y dos días? Algo está mal…  
Comienzo a buscarlo desesperadamente por todo el lugar. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Responde si puedes oírme!- El que no haya respuesta hace que mi preocupación crezca más y más y… ¡El balcón! Es el único lugar que falta…y tiene las cortinas cerradas. Abro con impaciencia las puertas corredizas.

-¡Shinobu!- Estás ahí, cubierto solamente por mi camisa. Sentado en el piso. Tus mejillas están sonrosadas, lo cual contrasta enormemente con la enferma palidez del resto de tu piel. Estás helado. Tus labios están morados, casi azules. ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí, Shinobu? ¿Podría ser que…?

-¡Mierda! ¡Shinobu, Shinobu!- te llamo mientras palmeo tus mejillas en un intento por obtener reacción. Toco tu cuello, que también está frío, pero hay un punto de calor que palpita entre mis dedos. Rápidamente te llevo en mis brazos al sillón y traigo tu ropa. Te visto apresuradamente y beso tus fríos labios, para luego llevarte hasta el auto, mientras intento sofocar la culpa y la desesperación. En estos momentos lo más importante eres tú, y no debo atormentarme con esto y distraerme. Pero cuando te vea estable en el hospital, ten por seguro que lo haré.

**MxS**

-¿Cómo está el, doctor?-  
-Pues...sigue con la presión irregular, a decir verdad. Pero está algo más estable.-  
-¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- Suelto por fin la pregunta que he querido hacer desde que te internaron aquí. Necesito verte, ver que de verdad estás mejor…  
-Claro, adelante…-

A pesar de mi ansiedad, sé que probablemente estés descansando, así que ingreso tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me detengo a los pies de tu cama para observarte. La palidez se ha esfumado, pero ahora estás sonrojado. Probablemente tienes algo de fiebre…  
-Shinobu…-susurro…Es mi culpa.  
-No sé si deba dejarte estar aquí, Miyagi…-siento el reproche en su voz. Ella también piensa que es mi culpa.  
-Risako, yo…- Intento explicar, pero soy interrumpido bruscamente.  
-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que mereces estar aquí luego de que descubrieras dos días después que Shinobu estaba en tu balcón?- Creo…que ha llegado la hora de contarle todo…acerca de nuestra relación.  
-Escucha, yo y él…-  
-Escúchame tu, Miyagi.- Está molesta…no es para menos. –Acepto que tú y Shinobu estén en una relación, pero no lo apruebo. No cuando es fácil ver que sólo hay sentimientos unilaterales de amor por parte de él…- ¿Q-qué? ¿Lo sabe? Esperen un segundo. Acaso dijo…  
-¿Unilaterales?-  
-¿Lo amas? ¿Siquiera lo quieres, lo aprecias un poco?-.

Es tan sencillo saber que Shinobu siente algo por mí, pero yo…creo que no lo demuestro. ¿Shinobu también pensará igual que ella? ¿Que sólo es un objeto para mí y que no lo amo? ¿Acaso actúo como si me desagradara? ¡¿Cómo puede preguntarme si siquiera lo aprecio? ¡Siempre lo he apreciado!...luego…lo fui queriendo por ser como era. Ahora…estoy enamorado. Es un mocoso, inmaduro, llorón, pero aún así… ¡¿Acaso no lo demuestro?

-Entonces, ¡¿Por qué aceptaste estar con él? ¡¿Por qué lo ilusionas así? Sabes que él te ama… ¡y tú sólo lo hieres con esto! ¡Míralo, mira dónde está por ti!- Está… ¿llorando? Ha interpretado mi silencio como una negativa, pero eso no es así… ¿Será que tú piensas lo mismo? ¿Te estoy lastimando, Shinobu? ¿Estar conmigo te lastima? A pesar de que siempre me has querido a tu lado…probablemente esperabas otra cosa de mí. O tal vez debería decir más de mí…pero yo…no soy bueno en esto.

-¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que él siente algo por mí?-.  
-Desde…desde que decidió regresar de Australia. Ahí todo encajó. Luego me di cuenta de que pude haberlo notado antes…era bastante obvio por sus reacciones...-sonríe por un instante y luego vuelve a su expresión de seriedad- Al principio me costó…aceptar que él tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ti…mi ex-marido… ¡Un hombre, por Dios! Pero…tan sólo al verlo junto a ti…me hace darme cuenta de cuánto te ama. Y de que es real. Lo conozco bastante bien para afirmar algo así.-  
-Ya veo….-Yo sé que es real, Shinobu. Nunca lo dudé.  
-Por eso no quiero que lo lastimes. Si no sientes nada por él, será mejor que termines con esto y dejes de herirlo….- Te acercas a él y lo besas. Luego sales de la habitación sin mirarme. Estamos solos ahora-…

-Shinobu…-Hay tanto que tengo que decir, cosas que debí haberte dicho y no guardármelas…"Uno puede amar a alguien con todo su corazón, pero si el sentimiento no llega a esa persona…."  
Veo como abres los ojos, creo que te he despertado.  
-¿Shinobu? ¿Cómo…?-  
-Uhm…mi cuerpo…está débil…-contestas antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta.  
-Ah…es por el frío…y los medicamentos. Pronto estarás mejor.- digo sosteniendo una de tus manos entre las mías. Es tan cálido…  
El contacto no dura mucho. Retiras bruscamente tu mano y volteas el rostro. Debes estar molesto, digo ¿Quién no?... Di por sentado que estabas en tu apartamento, estaba tan distraído que no noté tus ropas bajo la cama. Sólo te note cuando rompiste tu rutina…  
-Yo entiendo que estés enfadado, pero tengo algo qu-  
-¿Entender? ¿Qué puedes entender tú sobre cómo me siento?- me dices con un tono de reproche pero a la vez de… ¿dolor? Espero que continúes, pero no lo haces. Necesito saber, Shinobu…  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- digo ocultando la desesperación que tengo por saber. Tú sólo me miras.  
-Especifica-

¡Dios, Shinobu! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Que especifique? Especificar…hay tanto que quiero preguntar…sobre nuestra relación… cómo te sientes conmigo…pero…ahora quiero saber por qué estás actuando así.  
-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a este incidente?- digo evadiendo tu mirada. Mierda. ¿Qué es lo que he dicho? Estuviste a un paso de morir ¿y yo lo llamo incidente? Eres un completo idiota, Miyagi You.  
-¿"Incidente"? ¿Llamas a estar a un paso de morir "incidente"?- dices notoriamente enfadado.  
-Sé que estás molesto…-Lo sé Shinobu, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo…  
-No estoy molesto- dices evitando mirarme. ¿Huh? ¿No estás enfadado? ¿Entonces por qué…?  
-¿Entonces?- es lo único que puedo decir.  
-Yo…estoy…-al parecer vas a decirme por fin como te sientes…- ¿Dónde estuviste el primer día?-…pero cambias de tema…  
-Tuve que hacer algo- respondo. Es la verdad. Aún no quiero decirte nada…veo como frunces el ceño.  
-¿Y el segundo?-  
-Estás evadiendo mi pregunta.- ¿Crees que no noto lo que haces?  
-Y tú no estás siendo sincero con esto.- ¿Eh?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-Miyagi, tú… ¿me quieres? – preguntas.  
¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es otro intento por evadir confiarme tus sentimientos? Te miro con el ceño fruncido, pero tú no me estás mirando. Tus ojos están fijos en algún lugar del suelo cercano a mis pies.  
Ambas esferas grises se elevan súbitamente y me observan dolidas, como a punto de derramar lágrimas.  
-¿Acaso no tienes el valor de decirme que aún amas a tu sensei?-.

Mis ojos se abren grandemente ante la conmoción que me produce tu pregunta. Estás hablando en serio. Y lo peor, estás totalmente convencido de que es verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Hum...si mal no calculo...habrán pasado más de 20 días desde que entré aquí. Gomen para las personas que siguen esta historia, si es que aún la siguen (Gracias, en serio :3) pero la inspiración me abandonó por un buen tiempo.

Sin más, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.

PD: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, y esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo gano algo de autoestima con cada review (:

* * *

**Cap. 4**

Trato de asimilar lo que acaba de salir de tus labios. ..._Aún amas a tu sensei?...sensei?...sensei?_...Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y mi cerebro, incapaz de procesar nada me impide cualquier movimiento. Soy como una estatua en estos momentos.

-¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes decir "Shinobu, no te quiero, la amo a ella"? Vamos, ¡dilo!- Eso me hace volver a la realidad. Mocoso, ¿es que aún no lo entiendes? No, por lo visto no lo haces...tendré que mostrártelo de alguna manera.

-¡Maldición Miyagi, dí algo!- las lágrimas empiezan a caer. -¡¿Cómo puedes irte así simplemente? MIYAGI!- te escucho gritar mi nombre mientras me alejo de tu habitación, pero no puedo volver, no ahora. Hay algo que necesito mostrarte, algo que debes saber y que quizá debí hacerlo hace mucho...

Presiono el botón correspondiente para que baje el ascensor, y mientras espero, sigo pensando en tus palabras.

-Doctor, ¡Lo necesitamos en el cuarto 606! ¡El paciente está sufriendo una crisis!-. 606...¿Ese no es...? _¡Shinobu!_ Corro como un energúmeno hasta la entrada de la habitación...para verte convulsionar mientras el médico y las enfermeras intentan normalizar tu estado, y la máquina empieza a emitir pitidos más prolongados...

-Señor, ¡No puede estar aquí!- me dice alguien...no veo su rostro. Todo pasó a estar en un segundo plano porque lo que abarca mi entera atención eres tú. Tus ojos, extremadamente abiertos y salidos, aún llenos de lágrimas, que siguen corriendo. Tus manos, sujetando con fuerza las sábanas. Ese horrible pitido que cada vez dura más y penetra en mis tímpanos así como la imagen que veo en estos momentos que se incrusta como una estaca en mi corazón...

-Miyagi, sal de aquí- siento que intentan conducirme a otro lado de este hospital, lejos de tí...- ¡MIYAGI!- volteo casi robóticamente. Risako me mira con ¿pena? No, es una expresión indescifrable, pero me dejo guiar hasta algo que parece ser una sala de espera.

-Por favor, esperen aquí. Dejen que los doctores hagan su trabajo.-

La enfermera se retira. Me siento en uno de los sillones allí puestos y sujeto mi cabeza con ambas manos, en un intento de liberar todo lo que estoy sintiendo. No hay ningún ruido en la habitación, sólo escucho llamadas al personal y traslados de camillas.

**MxS**

La perilla gira y la puerta se abre. El doctor entra, con esa cara que tienen los doctores, esa que uno no sabe si es de malas o buenas noticias. Me pongo de pie inmediatamente, siento como si recién me hubiera sentado, aunque el dolor que siento en mis extremidades inferiores dice lo contrario. Ambos lo miramos, expectantes.

-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.- dice ahora si mostrando una expresión de pena y preocupación.  
-Diga lo que tiene, doctor- pide Risako, suplicante.  
-Bueno, verán - empieza, mientras se acomoda los lentes- al parecer el joven Takatsuki ha estado experimentando emociones intensas últimamente. El sentir constantemente esta clase de emociones "sobrecarga", por así decirlo, al corazón. Esto puede llegar a ocasionar ataques cardíacos, los cuales son desencadenados por algún detonante. En este caso, el detonante ha sido- _No puede ser, acaso yo..._-la discusión que ha tenido con usted.- ¿Es...mi culpa? ¡Es mi culpa, maldición! Debí decirle algo en ese momento y no dejarlo así...esperen..._"Esto puede llegar a ocasionar ataques cardíacos..."_

_-_¿Qué quiere decir con ataques cardíacos?- _No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser..._  
-¡CONTESTE!- le exijo sujetándolo de las solapas de la bata blanca que viste.  
-¡Miyagi, suéltalo!- grita Risako. Obedezco, y espero su respuesta.  
-Bueno...el joven Shinobu estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto. - _A punto, dijo a punto..._-Afortunadamente logramos sacarlo de ese estado y no se llegó a producir, pero...- _Aquí viene..._- Para decirlo con palabras simples, se encuentra en un estado muy parecido a un "coma", solo que despierto.-

Me dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-.  
-Creo..que será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.- dice abriendo la puerta e invitándonos a seguirlo.

Caminamos en silencio, a la misma habitación de antes. El doctor extiende la mano hacia la puerta y nos mira por un breve instante antes de proceder a abrirla. Siento como si estuviera viéndolo todo en cámara lenta. La lentitud para abrirse me exaspera, y cuando por fin puedo ver algo...

...Te veo a ti, allí, sentado; como si no hubiera pasado nada; como si toda esta pesadilla que he vivido estas horas no hubiera sido real. Me acerco, despacio, pero una mano me detiene.

-Deje que ella vaya primero. Aún no sabemos como reaccionará si lo ve a usted.- Aunque odie admitirlo...tiene razón. No voy a exponerte a ningún peligro. Y si mi presencia te hiere, entonces yo...

-Shinobu, mírame, soy yo, Risako- escucho los intentos de ella por captar tu atención. Pero permaneces inmóvil, como si no pudieras sentir lo que está a tu alrededor. Sujeta una de tus manos y la lleva a sus labios. Deposita un beso en ella, un beso que lleva lágrimas también. Se aleja de ti cubriendo su boca, y sin dejar de mirarte. Me acerco lentamente, luchando contra la parte de mí que quiere lanzarse sobre ti, abrazarte y nunca soltarte jamás. Un paso. Otro más. Sorpresivamente giras tu rostro hacia donde yo me encuentro. Pero tus ojos...ya no me muestran inocencia, amor, ni siquiera enfado...no me muestran nada.

-Shinobu...-susurro.  
Tu rostro permanece igual, pero al menos parece haber una reacción. El simple hecho de que hayas apartado tu mirada de la ventana y ahora la dirijas hacia algún lugar en mi dirección, en _mi dirección_, me hace sentir...tan patéticamente feliz.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Después de eso tu hermana me sacó casi a rastras de la habitación y me pidió que no regresara. Aunque claro que lo hice, siempre una vez que ella se iba. Hoy nos encontramos...y me permitió verte. Dijo que era lo que tú hubieras querido, pero yo... -esbozo una triste sonrisa- creo que tal vez no.

Cada vez que vengo a verte, te cuento un poco de mi día a día. Así como dicen que los pacientes en coma pueden escucharte, yo estoy seguro que tú me escuchas. Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿Cuándo regresarás, Shinobu?.

* * *

Y hemos llegado al final. Espero sugerencias, opiniones, algún review por ahí.  
¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~ Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en continuar este fic. Pido disculpas a las fieles lectoras que lo siguen. Pero es que mi cerebro estaba tan seco y carente de inspiración T^T, y tenía tantos trabajos que no pude continuarlo tal como lo quería. Espero que no se decepcionen de este capi, ni piensen que va algo apresurado. A decir verdad cuando lo escribo se ve mucho más largo, y cuando lo paso a fanfiction veo que solo tiene como 2000 palabras y me decepciono u.u

Me costó especialmente este cap, porque no sabía si darle un toque más angst o más feliz. Lo que me hizo decidirme fue la opción que, si bien me parece mas complicada de crear, creo que encaja bien con esta historia, y es el fin que quería darle. Espero que os guste, y sin más les dejo con el capi, que aunque parezca (o tal vez no) no será el último.

Algunas recomendaciones:

-Cuando vean un **MxS**, significa que ha pasado algo de tiempo entre el párrafo de arriba y el de abajo.

Junjou Romantica, y la pareja presentada aquí, Junjou Terrorist no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro, blablabla. Ya os he dicho que si me perteneciera a mí, veríamos la escena censurada entre Miyagi y Shinobu, bwahaha. Oh, y un plus, que leí por ahí en el disclaimer de una escritora de este anime, y que apoyo totalmente su idea y me uno a su causa: UN LIVE ACTION, ONEGAI! xD.

* * *

Miyagi's POV

Ya han pasado casi tres semanas desde que estás así. Y duele, venir cada día y seguir viéndote en ese estado. Día a día salgo mucho más temprano del trabajo, (cosa que hace molestar a Kamijou, dice que me escaqueo del trabajo), y conduzco lo más rápido que se me permite, maldiciendo entre dientes siempre a los semáforos. Y luego llego al hospital, a preguntar si ha habido alguna mejora. Y como cada día el doctor me mira con lástima y niega con un movimiento de la cabeza. Y entro a tu habitación, en la que normalmente está Risako. Hemos logrado un pequeño "acuerdo" casi inconsciente, yo llego y ella se retira, dándonos un tiempo en privado.

Tú siempre me miras, pero tu mirada vacía me perfora, y sólo te relato cosas ocasionales, con una sonrisa temblorosa que espero que tu imites, pero sólo clavas la vista aún más en mí, para posteriormente observar el jardín que hay debajo de nosotros.

-Miyagi, debo hablar contigo- siento una voz a mis espaldas. Risako entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado.  
-Dime- es lo único que sale de mis labios.  
-Verás...es algo que he querido preguntarte desde...desde antes que Shinobu estuviera así.- enfoca su mirada en ti, completamente ausente de la conversación que se está desarrollando entre nosotros dos. Su mirada es triste, pero al clavar la vista en mí, se endurece de repente.  
-Tú...cuando ustedes tenían relaciones...¿no notaste algo en particular?-.  
Eso me toma por sorpresa, y la verdad no sé que cara poner ante eso. Toso un poco.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.  
-Que si no te diste cuenta de sus reacciones-. Hago un poco de memoria. Ahí estás, con tu carita sonrojada completamente y gimiendo, olvidándote de las inhibiciones que siempre te atacan cuando estás conmigo. Cuando hacemos el amor es el único momento en el que no te importa que te vea tal como eres. Pero no puedo recordar nada extraño.  
-No, la verdad sólo noto..lo normal.-  
-Ya veo...Entonces aún no te has dado cuenta.-  
-¿Darme cuenta?¿De qué, si se puede saber?- pregunto confundido.  
-Hay una particularidad tuya que quizá nunca te hice saber...-titubea un poco- y probablemente la hayas repetido con él...-.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
Suspira, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo delicado.-Verás, Miyagi...cuando nosotros estábamos juntos...tu solías decir _su_ nombre.-  
-¿Qué?- la miro confundido, no entiendo que me quiere decir.  
-Cuando hacíamos el amor...decías _el nombre de ella_ en el clímax.-  
Me quedo estático.  
-Nunca te lo dije, porque interiormente siempre deseaba que tú sólo lo corrigieras...pero nunca fue así. Y algo me dice...que probablemente con él hayas hecho lo mismo.-  
-No...no puede ser posible- digo sujetándome la cabeza entre las manos. De repente, recuerdo un detalle que maldigo se me escapó, las miradas de dolor que a veces me dabas, pero que yo pensaba que era por dolor físico, y las frases...esas frases..."_Acaso no tienes el valor de decirme que aún amas a tu sensei? -" "-¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes decir "Shinobu, no te quiero, la amo a ella"? "_.  
-Miyagi, esto te lo digo porque quiero creer en ti. Creo...que eres la única persona que puede regresarlo.- se levanta elegantemente del sillón, y como de costumbre, te da un beso en la frente, al que tú no reaccionas. -Nos vemos- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Aún sigo pensando en sus palabras, y en las que yo te dije hace un tiempo.

FLASHBACK

_Te sujeto fuertemente en mis brazos, y ambos caemos a la cama.  
-¡Mi-Miyagi!- dices sonrojado mirándome e intentando empujarme para que salga de encima tuyo.  
-Ah~ Shinobu-chin- hundo mi cara en tu cuello y aspiro el dulce olor que emana, llenándome de su calidez.- Me gusta que digas mi nombre-.  
Te sonrojas a más no poder, lo siento porque tus orejas están rojo escarlata, parecen pequeños farolillos.  
-¿P-por qué?- preguntas-¿P-por qué dicen que se siente tan placentero?-.  
Me separo de ti, para mirarte a los ojos. Tú me esquivas la mirada, pero te sujeto del mentón, obligándote a mirarme. -El escuchar tu nombre de la boca de la persona que más quieres cuando están teniendo relaciones es una sensación indescriptible. Porque sabes que en ese momento tan importante, sólo está pensando en ti.- respondo.  
_  
FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

Esa noche fue nuestra primera vez. Te recuerdo repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, y yo sintiéndome tan completo, tan unido a ti. Cuando acabamos, tu mirada estaba un poco confusa, pero luego sacudiste la cabeza y me sonreíste. Creí que era porque querías despejarte. La verdad, cuando me sonreíste olvidé tu reacción anterior. Fui un idiota. Siempre creí que ambos nos sentíamos bien así. Pero era sólo yo el que lo disfrutaba. Si en verdad dije su nombre, no puedo imaginarme lo que debiste sentir. Si tú hubieras dicho cualquier otro nombre, me hubiera detenido en el acto y hubiera pensado...Si. Sonrío tristemente, cuando llego a la conclusión de que debí haberlo hecho. Todo encaja si es así.

**MxS**

Estoy completamente decidido. Las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza han sido totalmente despejadas, sólo hay una cosa que debo hacer. Ingreso a la tienda con decisión, y al cabo de unos minutos salgo de ella, rumbo al hospital. El tráfico no fue tan problématico como pensé que sería, parecía que estuviera colaborando conmigo. A los pocos minutos ya estaba en el hospital, y unos segundos después, rumbo a tu habitación. Al tomar el picaporte con mi mano, espero un momento. Una fracción de segundo, en la que trato de vencer el nerviosismo que súbitamente se está apoderando de mí. Abro la puerta con lentitud, y no me sorprende no ver a Risako allí. Según lo que me comentó, hoy era la llegada de sus padres. Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y te observo. Tú también me miras. Me acerco lentamente y me siento en tu cama, a tu costado. No reaccionas, y entonces te abrazo. Suavemente, para no asustarte. Nunca desde que estás así me he atrevido a tocarte, por miedo a cómo puedas reaccionar. Permaneces inmóvil, no te inmutas ni en lo más mínimo. Te separo un poco de mí, lo necesario para ambos mirarnos frente a frente con un pequeño espacio de separación.

-Shinobu...-comienzo-Yo sé que puedes escucharme. Y también sé que el estado en el que te encuentras es culpa mía. Nunca noté que te lastimaba, y me arrepiento enormemente de ello. Ahora soy capaz de comprender muchas cosas, de comprenderte mejor. Ese día, ese fatídico día en el que quedaste así, no respondí, porque fui cobarde. Fui un idiota, un estúpido cobarde que no fue capaz de decirte la verdad, ni siquiera de replicar. Pero ahora lo haré. -tu mirada sigue en mi, o en un punto fijo detrás de mí- Shinobu...te amo- digo acunando tu rostro en mis manos.- Te amo, te amo. Te amo como no he amado a nadie. Si tú no estuvieras, mi vida no tendría sentido. Todo lo que eres tú, soy yo también, porque ambos somos uno sólo, Shinobu.- las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, pero no me importa.- Te amo. Cuando te perdí descubrí que tú eras con quien debí estar desde el principio. Amé a sensei, lo admito. Pero no tanto como a ti. ¡Maldición, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes! - restriego mis ojos con una mano, y saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón una pequeña bolsita. -Shinobu, no sé cuando vas a volver. Pero yo sé que lo harás, y deseo que me permitas permanecer contigo.- con cuidado, abro la pequeña bolsa y saco una cajita de terciopelo plomo, plomo como el color de esos ojos que tanto amo y que ahora están vacíos.-Shinobu, dime..-abro la cajita delicadamente- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- No obtengo respuesta.

Que patético debo verme. Mi mano con la cajita en ella desciende hasta tocar la cama, derrotada, y de mis ojos no paran de salir lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así, Shinobu?. Siento tu mano en mi hombro, y levanto el rostro, mojado por las lágrimas que caen cual caudal. Tu expresión no ha variado ni un ápice, pero tu mano en mí me hace sentir esperanza y un impulso desbordante. Me acerco a ti y te beso, abrazándote. No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero seguir sin ti más. Tu mano ha resbalado de mi hombro, y sólo estás allí, dejando que yo te bese, gentilmente, dulcemente y dolorosamente. Me separo para mirarte, y me aferro a ti como si no hubiera mañana. Es que sin ti para mi ya no lo hay.

Permanezco en esa posición largo rato. No me apartas, no me tocas, no haces nada. Soy yo el que se aparta, y me dirijo hacia el pequeño sillón que se encuentra allí. Me recuesto y me cubro con el saco que he traído. Te observo, lánguidamente, y tu me observas también. De repente noto que tienes en tus manos la caja, y la observas fijamente. Con cuidado, sacas el dorado anillo y lo sostienes en la palma de tu mano, sin dejar de mirarlo. Me aproximo a ti, y cojo la caja de tu regazo, hago ademán de tomar el anillo también, pero cierras tu mano sorpresivamente cuando lo intento. Asombrado, te miro, pero no pareces notarme y sigues mirando el pequeño y fino aro. No puedo ver tu rostro, pero sí noto esas gotas que están cayendo sobre tu mano, y estupefacto te tomo del mentón para verte. Estás llorando, lloras tan intensamente como yo lo hice antes, pero tus ojos no muestran emoción. Hago intento de abrazarte, pero no me lo permites y te tomas la cabeza entre las manos, como si esta te estuviera ocasionando un increíble dolor. Tus manos se deslizan hacia tus orbes, y tomas un poco de aquel líquido que desprenden, y lo miras con fijeza, para luego mirarme a mi.

-Miyagi...-.  
Mi corazón se detiene por un miserable instante, para luego comenzar a latir desbocado. Una profunda emoción me está embargando, y me acerco a ti intentando procesar lo que está ocurriendo.  
-Miyagi...- susurras por segunda vez con voz lastimera, y entonces ya no puedo refrenarme y te tomo en mis brazos por milésima vez esta noche, pero sintiendo algo completamente diferente a las anteriores. -Shinobu, Shinobu...dime que esto es real, por Kami.- repito sin cesar tu nombre, como temiendo que fuera a olvidarlo de un momento a otro o que fueras a desvanecerte, o que todo esto sea producto de mi desesperada imaginación. -Miyagi, Miyagi...-dices también tú sin parar, y rompo todo contacto para colocarme frente a ti y observar el maravilloso instante que está ocurriendo. Sin darme cuenta, he empezado a llorar otra vez, y mis lágrimas se mezclan con las tuyas cuando te beso con necesidad. Mis labios necesitan sentir los tuyos, necesitan que puedas comprender lo que estoy sintiendo. -Shinobu, perdóname, por favor perdóname- te digo dentro del beso. Uno de tus delicados dedos se posa en mis labios, para poder acallarme. Lo tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a besar las tuyas.

-Miyagi, yo...-intentas decirme algo, pero tu llanto no te lo permite. Con delicadeza limpio tus lágrimas. -Miyagi, lo siento mucho-dices.  
-No, el que lo siente soy yo Shinobu. Fui...-  
-Tal vez, pero yo no puedo forzarte a que me ames.-dices tristemente interrumpiéndome.- Yo sólo...-  
-Yo te amo, Shinobu-ahora es mi turno de interrumpirte.- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que dije antes?-.  
Tus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y me abrazas desahogándote.  
-No me dejes, por favor no me dejes. Te amo, Miyagi. - me dices casi con desesperación.  
-Fuiste tú el que estuvo a punto de abandonarme, -digo- Nunca dejaré que te alejes nunca más, ténlo por seguro.- te contesto con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos un momento así, disfrutando del otro, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de algo.  
-Aún no me has respondido-.  
-¿Huh?- estás algo confundido, hasta que me ves señalar la cajita que ha quedado a un costado de nosotros. Te sonrojas adorablemente, mientras me ves tomarla.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices, Shinobu?- te digo nervioso.  
-Yo...-me dices sonrojándote aún más, y lanzándote a mis brazos - Acepto-.

* * *

¿Y bien, que os ha parecido? Dejadme sus opiniones, si les gustó o si tienen alguna recomendación.  
Bye bye~


	6. Epílogo

Uh, lamento mucho la demora T.T Estuve carente de imaginación por un largo laaaaaaargo tiempo, y cuando por fin escribí este capi, olvidé subirlo. No me quemen, onegai.  
Espero no decepcionaros, a decir verdad no se me ocurría un final para la historia, y bueno, me animé por este, que aunque es un poco peque, espero que haga notar cómo las cosas irán entre ambos en un futuro.

PD: Creo que el angst no es lo mío, haha. (Me estancaré en el relajante género del humor...) Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, y lamento haberlos tenido en la espera, ¡Gracias por seguir este fic! (: Espero que os guste.

Junjou Romantica, y la pareja presentada aquí, Junjou Terrorist no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro, blablabla. Os repito que si me perteneciera a mí, veríamos la escena censurada entre Miyagi y Shinobu, bwahaha.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: Nuevo comienzo**

Un par de ojos grises se enfocaban en la dorada pieza que adornaba su anular. Era una joya exquisita, oro y un pequeño pero resaltante diamante en forma circular. La miró largamente, y luego, sin poderlo reprimirlo más, apretó la mano contra su corazón y se dejó caer en la cama soltando una melodiosa carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Shinobu?- dijo alguien de repente interrumpiendo su risa.

-Na- nada-respondió dirigiendo su mirada a las blancas sábanas que se encontraban debajo suyo.

-¿Estás avergonzado, quizá, Shinobu-_chan_?- su sonrojo se incrementó y aunque no le había agradado para nada el -chan no levantó la mirada. Pero sabía que él estaba allí, _desnudo_, delante de él. ¿Por qué se paseaba así? Sabía que lo estaba mirando, oh claro que lo sabía ese desgraciado, pero aún así lo seguía haciendo.

-¡Cá-callate! ¡Es tu culpa!- dijo y pudo escuchar a Miyagi reírse.

-¿Mi culpa? - dijo inclinándose hacia él -Oh, tienes razón. -se inclinó aún más para susurrar en su oreja -Te provoco demasiado, ¿no es así?-.

Su sonrojo se hizo más intenso aún si era posible. _Miyagi-baka,_ era su culpa por traer algo así (y por tenerlo también). ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar él que su querido esposo llevaría algo así a su luna de miel? De pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle, Miyagi empezó a dejar suaves besos en su cuello.

-AH!- no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado para ser sólo unos besos. Y al parecer Miyagi también lo notó.

-¿Estamos sensibles hoy, huh? O a lo mejor...- dijo deteniéndose y revolviendo su maleta. El alejamiento hizo que Shinobu empezara a recuperar algo de aire, intentando calmarse. -Ah...ya veo...Shinobu-chin, ¿Has cogido algo de aquí, cierto?- inquirió.

-Yo...yo...-intentaba dejar de respirar agitado- tenía algo de dolor de cabeza, así que pensé que tendrías pastillas...ugh..hnnn- se interrumpió un segundo ante un inesperado roce entre sus pantalones y su entrepierna- pero... nunca imaginé... que serían..._eso_- terminó.

Miyagi observó al joven delante suyo. Se veía.._apetecible_, pero a la vez tan tierno...sin quererlo, soltó una pequeña risa. -Shinobu...la verdad no quería usarlas tan pronto, bueno, supongo que ya no hay remedio...-dijo mientras se subía a la cama y acorralaba a Shinobu contra ella.

-¡Esp-espera! ¡¿Así que sí pensabas usarlas? ¡HENTAI! ¡AHHHHHHHH!- gimió cuando Miyagi colocó su mano sobre su excitado miembro.

-Sé que te gustará, Shinobu- susurró mientras lamía su pecho.

-Yo n-nnn ¡Ahhhhhh! Nnnhhhh Mi-Miyag - gemía sin poder reprimirse cuando Miyagi capturó uno de sus pezones con los dientes y empezó a morderlo con suavidad. Lo dejó ir y empezó a lamerlo, mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba del otro y la otra se encontraba masajeando el miembro de su pequeño.

-Mi-Miyagi, no puedo más, ahhhhhhhhh- exclamó mientras se derramaba sobre su mano. Shinobu lo observó llevarse la mano a los labios y darle una lamida, probando su esencia. Esto increíblemente lo excitó de nuevo. Esa droga debía ser realmente efectiva.

-¿Estamos activos nuevamente, eh Shinobu?- dijo bombeando el miembro nuevamente y acercando su rostro al ojigris.

-Cá-cálla ahhhhh cállate nhnnnnnn-gimió y rodeó el cuello del mayor besándolo con fogosidad -Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El mayor se recreó con esa deliciosa visión de Shinobu, sonrojado, ojos llorosos, excitadísimo. Y esas dulces palabras. -Lo sé, y eres correspondido. Te amo, Shinobu- dijo besándolo hambriento, dispuesto a continuar. _Dulces, dulces palabras_, pensó.

El camino había sido díficil, y ambos habían acabado heridos. Esas heridas que ahora estaban curadas pero que permanecían ahí, recordándoles por lo que habían tenido que pasar. Estaban allí pero no dolían. Ya no dolían.

* * *

Y bueno, hemos llegado al final~ espero os haya gustado~ n.n


End file.
